The invention pertains to methods of forming insulative regions and void spaces. In one aspect, the invention pertains to methods of forming insulative regions associated with semiconductive substrates. In another aspect, the invention pertains to methods of forming insulative dielectric regions for capacitor constructions.
Insulative regions are commonly utilized in circuitry constructions to electrically isolate conductive components. For instance, an insulative dielectric layer can be provided between capacitor electrodes to form a capacitor construction. As another example, an insulative material can be provided between conductive lines to electrically isolate the lines from one another. The insulative materials can comprise, for example, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, aluminum oxide and undoped silicon. Although each of these materials has good insulative properties, the materials also have high dielectric constants which can lead to capacitive coupling between proximate conductive elements. For instance, silicon dioxide has a dielectric constant of about 4, silicon nitride has a dielectric constant of about 8, and undoped silicon has a dielectric constant of about 12.
A void region or space between two conducting materials also serves as a dielectric and offers the lowest possible dielectric constant, having a value equal to 1. It is noted that a void space can comprise a vacuum, but typically comprises some gases. A void space can alternatively be referred to as a free space. Regardless of whether the term xe2x80x9cvoid spacexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfree spacexe2x80x9d is utilized herein, such refers to a space that is empty of materials in a solid or liquid phase. It would be desirable to develop methods of utilizing void regions as insulators in semiconductor constructions.
In another aspect of the prior art, small, precisely configured void regions can be formed by micro-machine technology. Such void regions can have a number of applications, including, for example, utilization as micro-fluidic flow columns for gas chromatography. It would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming small, precisely configured void regions.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a void region associated with a substrate. A substrate is provided and a sacrificial mass is formed over the substrate. The mass is subjected to hydrogen to convert a component of the mass to a volatile form. The volatile form of the component is volatilized from the mass to leave a void region associated with the substrate.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses a method of forming a capacitor construction. A first capacitor electrode is formed over a substrate, a sacrificial material is formed proximate the first capacitor electrode, and second capacitor electrode is formed proximate the sacrificial material. The second capacitor electrode is separated from the first capacitor electrode by the sacrificial material. At least one of the first and second electrodes is a metal-comprising layer having certain selected properties. The sacrificial material is subjected to conditions which transport a component from the sacrificial material to the metal-comprising layer. The transported component leaves a void region between the first and second capacitor electrodes.
In yet another aspect, the invention encompasses a void forming method. A first material, a second material, and a sacrificial mass are provided, with the sacrificial mass being between the first and second materials. Selected portions of the sacrificial mass are exposed to conditions which hydrogenate said selected portions. The exposing volatilizes the selected portions to form at least one void within the sacrificial mass and between the first and second materials.